


Tootie and Twilight

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Fairly OddParents, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Short fanfic about Twilight trying and failing to stop Tootie from sneezing.





	Tootie and Twilight

"HaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAH--!"

Tootie was about to sneeze, but before she could, Twilight placed the side of her hoof directly under Tootie's nose. The sneeze was stopped, and Tootie's breath returned to normal as her eyes opened.

"Thanks, Twilight," Tootie said.

Even though Tootie didn't sneeze, Twilight couldn't help but keep her hoof under her nose for a few seconds. Once she became convinced that it had gone away, she nervously pulled her hoof away. Almost immediately afterward, however, Tootie tilted her upper body back as she gave a final, climactic inhale.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!"

Tootie shot her upper body forwards as she exploded with the sneeze, with a surprisingly small amount of spray coming out of her mouth. Twilight cringed and gasped as she heard the sneeze. Only when the sneeze had passed did Tootie catch her breath. She sniffled a few times as she rubbed her nose repeatedly with her forefinger.

"Oh, my..." Twilight said in slight concern. "Bless you, Tootie. Are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah..." Tootie continued to rub her nose. "I guess I didn't see that one coming."

Twilight smiled at her. "It's alright, Tootie, I understand."

She levitated a tissue into view and offered it to Tootie. The girl gratefully took it and wiped her nose gently, not wanting to blow her nose. She thought that would be impolite to do in front of Twilight.


End file.
